cawfandomcom-20200216-history
NGW Fall Brawl
Fall Brawl is one of NGW's click-per-view events and it is held only in the month of November. It is named after the WCW event and there have only been 2 of these events. Fall Brawl's trademark is the Wargames where NGW wrestlers fight against wrestlers who belong to a faction. =Dates & Venues= =Fall Brawl 2004= This NGW event took place on November 27, 2004 at Madison Square Garden. It featured 8 matches, 3 of them were Wargames matches between NGW & Team Final Fantasy. If Team Final Fantasy lost, they will be fired from NGW. Rinoa Hartilly co-commentated the event. This event lasted 2 hours, 8 minutes. Results :*'Lindsey Lohan def. Jill Valentine via Pinfall' ::*Lindsey badmouthed Lara Croft before the match. :*'Jet Li def. Seifer Almasy, Carl Brutananadilewski & Sephiroth via Pinfall to win the NGW Hardcore Championship' ::*This match has gone down in NGW history as the "Hardcore Screwjob" ::*'Seifer' attacked Jet Li & the referee after the match. :*'Carl Johnson def. Tommy Vercetti via Pinfall in a Street Fight' ::*'"C.J."' & his brother "Sweet" Sean Johnson double-teamed on Vercetti :*'Eminem def. Pres. George W. Bush via Pinfall' ::*Eminem used his single "Mosh" as his theme and he came out to ring in a black suit. WarGames 2004: Team Final Fantasy vs Team NGW :*'Tifa Lockheart def. Ami Mizuno via Pinfall to win the NGW Womens Championship' ::*''After Round 1'': Team Final Fantasy 1''', Team NGW '''0 :*'Eddie Murphy & Tanner def. Squall Leonhart & Irvine Kinneas in a Tag Team TLC Match to become the first NGW Tag Team Champions' ::*''After Round 2:'' Team Final Fantasy 1''', Team NGW '''1 ::*'Lara Croft' was Eddie's original partner until Seifer attacked her as she was walking to the ring. :---- :*'Duke Nukem def. James Bond to win the NGW Championship via Pinfall' ::*'Seifer' attacked Bond allowing Duke to go for the pin. :---- :--''WarGames Sudden Death Match''-- :*'Team Final Fantasy's Mystery Man def. Makoto Kino via Pinfall' ::*'Team Final Fantasy' wins the WarGames, 2-1 ::*The mystery man revealed himself to be Final Fantasy X's Tidus and Rinoa kissed him after the match. =Fall Brawl: WarGames 2006= This NGW event took place on Novemer 25, 2006 at the Thompson-Boling Arena in Knoxville, Tennessee. This time, NGW's opponent in the WarGames were its wrestlers who had joined the multi-league faction, The O.C. This years WarGames was a Best of 7 Series. If The O.C. lost, they will be disbanded and all of their title holders were to be stripped of their championships. The event had 7 matches plus one unscheduled Hardcore championship match. The event lasted 3 hours, 12 minutes. Results WarGames 2006: The O.C. vs Team NGW :*'Sephiroth def. The Sess via Pinfall' ::*''After Round 1:'' The O.C. 0''', Team NGW '''1 :*'The Unholy Powers(Squall Leonheart & Seifer Almasy) def. The O.P.A(Courtney Cate & Terry Tate) via Pinfall to win the NGW Tag Team Championships' ::*''After Round 2:'' The O.C. 0''', Team NGW '''2 ::*'Brock Samson def. Courtney Cate via Pinfall to win the Hardcore Championship' :::*This match occurred during the Tag Team Title match as Brock's attack rendered Courtney unable to continue the Tag Team Match, allowing the Unholy Powers to double team on Terry Tate. :*'Aerith Gainsborough def. Lindsey & Ali Lohan via Pinfall to win the Internet Vixen's Championship' ::*''After Round 3:'' The O.C. 0''', Team NGW '''3 ::*'Tifa Lockheart' was supposed to participate in the match but she left the arena to rescue Ami Mizuno, who was kidnapped by The O.C. :*'Dark Prince def James Bond via Pinfall' ::*''After Round 4:'' The O.C. 1''', Team NGW '''3 :*'Toni Cipriani def. Tommy Vercetti in a Last Man Standing Match' ::*''After Round 5:'' The O.C. 2''', Team NGW '''3 ::*Toni drugged Tommy making him unable to wrestle properly. :*'Britney Spears def. Christina Aguilera to retain the Womens Championship' ::*''After Round 6:'' The O.C. 3''', Team NGW '''3 :*'Kurt Angle def. Duke Nukem via Submission to win the World Heavyweight Championship' ::*'Team NGW' wins the WarGames, 4-3 Interesting Facts :*This is the last NGW CPV to be created with WWE Day of Reckoning 2. :*The Women's Championship was the only title stripped as it was won by a O.C. member, Britney Spears, before losing the WarGames.